


Just What the Doctor Ordered

by lotr58



Category: LOTR RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-15 02:39:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19286419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lotr58/pseuds/lotr58
Summary: Orlando has been working himself to exhaustion, but Viggo has just the solution!





	Just What the Doctor Ordered

**Author's Note:**

> This is something I wrote many years ago--and I just found it, so thought I'd share. Enjoy!

Just What the Doctor Ordered

 

 

Just What the Doctor Ordered  
By lotr58

VIGGO

Tonight was going to be just what the doctor ordered. He had the perfect evening planned, down to the rose petals on the bed. Corny, yes, he thought, but romantic nonetheless. He couldn’t wait to see Orlando’s expression when he walked through the door. He couldn’t wait to see those beautiful brown eyes light up with joy when he beheld what was awaiting him. He couldn’t wait to hold his young lover in his arms while he kissed him and told him how much he was loved.

Smiling to himself, Viggo swung Narsil through the air as he walked towards the Cuntebago, oblivious to the looks he was getting. Having already shed his make-up and costume, all that was left was to grab his things and head for home so he could get everything ready. A small thrill of excitement raced through him as he contemplated the evening ahead and his smile grew even wider. 

Of course, Orlando was still on set, and would be for several hours more. But that fit into the Dane’s plan perfectly and it would give him the time he needed to make the final preparations. Yes, Orli would be surprised for sure, and he could foresee romance ahead. Just what the doctor ordered…literally. The younger man had been working himself to the point of exhaustion in his effort to prove he was worthy of this part…of Legolas. When the Brit wouldn’t go see the set doctor, he had taken matters into his own hands and surreptitiously spoken to the man himself. Viggo remembered how worried he’d been as he described his young lover’s fatigue and lack of appetite to Dr. Moran. The older man had listened intently and then merely nodded. 

“What should I do, doc? I’m worried about him.”

The doctor just smiled and nodded again, as if the answer was clear for all to see.

“He’s just tired, Viggo. He’s been pushing himself, as have you all. But I think young Orlando feels he has something to prove and so is working just a bit harder than everyone else.”

Viggo had nodded his agreement, seeing the truth in the doctor’s words.

“What your Legolas needs is relaxation, plain and simple. No work, just some stress-free rest, which I’m sure you can provide.” This last was said with a smile and a wink.

He had smiled his thanks, his mind already contemplating the situation and deciding on a plan of attack. 

Now, a week later, the Dane had his chance. Orlando was delayed and Viggo knew that would give him the opportunity to prepare his evening of pleasure for the young man. He felt like a kid again, at 5:00 on Christmas morning, anticipating the joy that was to come. He was going to give Orlando a night to remember…a romantic dinner, soothing music, even rose petals leading to and covering the bed. And then…well, and then he would help Orlando to relax. Grinning widely, Viggo hurried to his car.

************************************************************************

ORLANDO

Switching off the ignition, Orlando just sat, still as a stone. 

‘Blimey, I’m almost too tired to get out of the car,’ raced through his mind as he forced himself to fumble with the latch and open the car door. ‘One foot in front of the other, that’ll do it,’ was his mantra as he stumbled his way to the cottage he shared with Viggo. His exhaustion was so great that all he could focus on was sleep. He was too tired to even eat, and for him that was tired!

Finally reaching the front door, he fumbled once again as he attempted to unlock the door, his exhaustion making him clumsy. 

Swinging the door open, his first thought was, ‘where’s Viggo?’ Followed by, ‘why is it so dark in here and why is there music playing?’ It was then that he noticed something small and soft beneath his feet. Crouching down to ground level, he reached out and gingerly touched…a rose petal? Lifting it to his face he inhaled the sweet scent and rubbed it against his cheek absently as he rose and followed what he now realized was a path…a path of rose petals which led to the bedroom door. Which was closed. Now that was unusual!

Reaching out and grasping the handle, he opened the door…and promptly froze, catching his breath and holding it. The sight he beheld was beautiful, like something out of a romantic movie, or The Bachelor. A warm glow filled the room, complements of the dozens of flickering candles. Scanning the room with his eyes, he realized they were everywhere--on every conceivable surface, even on the floor. 

Glancing at the floor, he saw the path of rose petals continuing, all the way to the already turned-down bed, where they covered the smooth, satin sheets. Standing completely still, he soaked in the scene, wanting to remember every inch of the room, every moment. In the background, he heard Ravel’s Bolero playing softly. ’Does that make me Bo Derek?’ flitted through his mind. Whatever or whoever it made him, it was very romantic. It was also the most beautiful thing he’d ever seen. And it was all for him. Viggo had done this…for him. A tender warmth spread through his body as he contemplated the scene and the man now moving from the side of the room to stand before him. 

Smiling widely, he moved into his lover’s widespread arms, eager to be embraced after his long and tiring day. Feeling those strong arms enfold him and Viggo’s soft lips brush against his cheek, Orlando felt better than he had all day. He looked into the other man’s eyes, brown meeting green, love looking at love. And he smiled some more.

 

VIGGO

The Dane’s heart leapt with joy at the dazzled expression on the younger man’s face, that beautiful mouth that was open in astonishment, those soft, soft lips. ‘Yes,’ he thought to himself, ‘this was definitely a good idea.’ 

Leaning forward slightly, he kissed his lover, a gentle, lingering touch of the lips, hesitating slightly before pulling back as he tried to memorize this moment, emblazon it in his mind for all time. Then, before Orlando could react, Viggo swept him up into his arms and carried him the few steps to the bed, releasing his hold only when the younger man was seated on the edge of the bed.

Smiling, he spoke for the first time. “I love you, you know.”

“I know, Viggo. I love you too. I love you so much!” 

Viggo felt warmed by his lover’s words and the emotion in those chocolate eyes, heavy now with exhaustion. Grasping the firm shoulders, he began to massage them slowly, trying to ease the tension of the day’s shoot.

“I know you’re tired, so here’s what we’re going to do. We’re going to eat, right here in bed. I’ve prepared pasta epinard fromage…” Viggo paused in amusement as Orlando’s eyes lit up at the mention of one of his favorite meals. Maybe that saying was true…the way to your love’s heart was through his stomach. Chuckling softly, he continued his massage. “I want you to just relax here for a few moments, and I’ll get everything dished up.” 

Orlando sat quietly, seeming to enjoy the sensation of Viggo’s strong hands kneading his stiff and sore muscles. His exhaustion was evident. 

With one last squeeze, the Dane reluctantly removed his hands.

“Relax for a few minutes, Orli. I’ll get dinner. And then…” he smiled in anticipation, warmed when Orlando did the same, albeit the younger man’s smile was not quite as wide as usual. 

‘He’ll feel better once he eats,’ Viggo told himself as he turned to leave the room. “Just relax,” he repeated as he headed towards the kitchen.

******************

Ten minutes later, dinner tray in hand, Viggo crossed the threshold of their room once again, a smile of anticipation on his face. 

“I’m backkkkkkkkkkk…” he began as he entered, eyes moving towards Orlando. His smile weakened for a moment when he saw the younger man sprawled on the bed, sound asleep. Still fully dressed, his lover hadn’t even bothered to remove his shoes before falling asleep. He’d simply fallen back on the bed, arms sprawled out on each side as if boneless, legs dangling off the side of the bed, his body totally limp. The still flickering candles cast a warm glow on his smooth skin. The rose petals sticking to one cheek went unnoticed by the young man, so sound asleep was he.

Stopping in his tracks, Viggo gazed at the sleeping figure, a loving warmth spreading through his body. ‘He’ll wake up now that I’m back,’ he thought, and continued on to the bed. Depositing their dinner tray on the closest bedside table, he moved to sit beside the still figure, placing his hand on the nearest shoulder. 

“Orlando…Orli…”

Nothing.

“It’s time to wake up. Dinner’s here.”

Silence.

“Orli, come on. Wake up.”

Accompanied this time by a squeeze to the shoulder, then a small shake. Nothing. Orlando slept on, his body and mind so worn out from the recent shoot that he was oblivious to Viggo’s attempts to wake him and even to Viggo’s very presence beside him on the bed. 

Frustrated, the Dane let his hand drop to his lap as he looked down at his sleeping lover. He knew that Orlando was exhausted. That’s why he’d planned this evening, to help the young man relax. He just hadn’t counted on him being this relaxed so quickly. With a deep sigh he contemplated the situation. On the one hand, he could force Orli to awaken and continue with his romantic evening, as planned. Or, he could allow the younger man to keep on sleeping, which was obviously what he needed right now. Not the choice Viggo really wanted to make, but the one he knew was right. 

Sighing again, he stood and attempted to maneuver the younger man onto the bed. It was tantamount to moving a large sack of heavy dirt…one which didn’t want to cooperate. After a brief struggle, he finally moved the curly head up on the pillow and the lanky body somewhat straightened. Grasping the long legs, he swung them up and round, depositing them on top of the covers. Removing the shoes he dropped them onto the floor as he grasped the blanket folded at the bottom of the bed and pulled it over the tired young man.

Leaning forward, he kissed Orlando’s forehead gently. Then, with a sigh of regret for an evening lost, he cast a lingering gaze at the young man and left the room, closing the door behind him, the flickering glow of the candles beneath the door and the forgotten dinner tray all that remained of his anticipated evening of romance. 

ORLANDO

“What’s up with Viggo today? Did he get up on the wrong side of the bed or something?”

Orlando looked at Dom thoughtfully, trying to come up with an intelligent answer. Truth be told, he’d been wondering the same thing all morning. When he’d awakened, Viggo had already gone. He’d figured the older man just wanted to get an early start, maybe practice his lines in costume. No big deal. 

Once he’d arrived on set, though, he’d noticed that something was distinctly…off. Viggo was just exiting his makeup chair when Orlando had entered the trailer. A curt nod was the only response he’d received to his cheerful greeting. Glancing around the trailer, the various raised eyebrows and looks of surprise told him all he needed to know…something was definitely wrong and others were noticing it as well. 

Contemplating his friend’s question, Orlando finally just shrugged and shook his head, unable to voice a reply. The truth was that he had no idea what was bother Viggo. Maybe he had gotten up on the wrong side of the bed. But, he thought to himself, that’s no reason to take his bad humor out on the rest of us! 

The arrival of the rest of the hobbits headed towards the lunch tent made Orlando forget--for the moment--his lover’s moody behavior. Chatting with Elijah about a new club, he followed them eagerly, his stomach rumbling with hunger.

Thirty minutes later, hunger sated with the huge lunch he’d just eaten, Orlando sat back and listened to the hobbits discuss Viggo and his terrible disposition that morning. His stomach satisfied, he found himself drifting, nearly falling asleep. It was only when he heard his name being called that he caught himself, startled into awareness once again.

“Orli!!” This from Elijah. 

“Yeah? What’s up?”

“I was just wondering where you put those three sandwiches you ate. Not to mention the two bowls of fruit and the huge helping of potato salad.” Elijah grinned with mirth as he reached over and poked his friend in the stomach, as if to accentuate his point.

“Ow! Watch it mate!” Orli laughed as he twisted away from the probing finger. “I can’t help it if I was hungry. I didn’t eat any supper last night and had barely any breakfast this morning. I was starving!”

Across the table Dom laughed. “You? No supper? Is the sky falling? It must be the end of the world if Orlando Bloom went to bed with no supper!”  
“No, that’s not it.” This from Billy. “He must have been a bad boy and Viggo sent him to bed without his supper. That was his punishment.”

The three younger hobbits guffawed and giggled at this while Sean Astin looked on in amusement. Orlando, himself, just shook his head and laughed along with them. But he did want to set them straight.

“No, it was nothing like that. I was just tired. Exhausted. In fact…” he trailed off, eyes widening in the sudden knowledge of what was bothering Viggo. His sharp intake of breath was the only other sound he made. He sat in silence, a stunned expression on his face.

“What’s wrong, mate?” Dom reached out to place a comforting and on his friend’s nearest shoulder, concerned at the sudden change in demeanor.

Looking at his friend with worried eyes, Orlando just shook his head dumbly, too upset to answer the question. He knew what he had to do, but he couldn’t tell his friends, not now.

Scrambling to his feet so quickly he knocked his chair over, the young Brit fled from the mess tent, four pairs of worried and anxious eyes following him.

VIGGO

“Viggo, what’s got your bonnet strings tied in a knot this morning?” 

Sean Bean looked his friend squarely in the eye, demanding an answer.

Viggo shrugged in response, not really knowing what to say. He knew why he was upset, but he was also confused by his feelings. He was upset because his much anticipated romantic evening didn’t turn out quite as he’d planned. He was confused because, while he was a bit angry with Orlando, seeing him as the cause for the evening’s demise, he realized at the same time that the young man had really needed the rest. In fact, hadn’t that been the whole point of the evening? So how could he blame Orli for something he couldn’t really help?

“Come on, man. Out with it!” Bean reached over to grasp his friend’s shoulder, feeling the tense muscles beneath his fingers and massaging them absently in an attempt to alleviate some of Viggo’s stress. 

Shaking his head, Viggo just looked at the Brit and shrugged again. 

“It’s nothing, Sean. Nothing that important.”

Unwilling to accept this, Sean gave the shoulder a small shake.

“Aye, it is important. It’s evident to everyone who’s been around you this morning that you’re upset about something. Did you and Orlando have a fight?”

Shaking his head in the negative, Viggo smiled softly.

“No. No fight.”

“Then what, man? What are you so upset about? You’ve been snapping at everyone who crosses your path and you’ve barely looked at Orli himelf. What happened?”

‘Maybe,’ Viggo thought to himself, ‘it would help to talk about it.’

“Well, it’s like this.” He stopped for a moment, contemplating what--and how much--to say. He finally opted for the truth--all of it. “Orlando’s been exhausted lately, as have we all. But these last weeks have hit him particularly hard. I spoke with Dr. Moran about him and the doc prescribed rest and relaxation.”

Sean nodded his agreement, green eyes narrowed as he listened to his friend.

“So, I planned what was to be the perfect evening. Candlelight. Orli’s favorite meal served to him in bed. Rose petals everywhere. Followed by…” he trailed off, suddenly embarrassed, but a glance at his friend told him that Sean understood where he was going with his story.

Clearing his throat, he continued. 

“Anyway, it didn’t happen.”

“What do you mean it didn’t happen?” the Brit asked. “Didn’t Orli…I mean…”

“No, nothing like that. He fell asleep. He was so tired he fell asleep. So, no dinner, no…well, you know.”

Sean nodded, his expression grim. “Yeah, I know.” Gazing at his friend intently, he continued. “You do realize, Viggo, that this isn’t the kid’s fault? We are all tired and rightly so. His body and mind must have just given out. He obviously needed the rest.”

Viggo nodded his agreement. “I know, Sean. Believe me, I know. And I know I’m being an unfair heel for even feeling like this. I know it’s not his fault, but I just can’t help how I feel.”

“Aye. I understand. But try to put yourself in Orlando’s place. How do you think he feels?”

“That’s just it. I don’t think he even realizes what he did. I mean, he knows he fell asleep, but I don’t think he has any idea what his falling asleep…messed up.”

Sean just shook his head, a bemused expression on his face.

************************************************************************

Hours later, Viggo let himself into the cozy cottage he shared with Orlando. He’d spent the afternoon contemplating Sean’s words and was prepared to make amends with his young lover. Sean was right, Orlando had done nothing wrong. Funny thing, though, he hadn’t seen hide nor hair of the young man since his conversation with Bean. Oh well, he was home now, and they could talk. He knew Orli was home, his car was in the driveway.

Pushing the door open, Viggo was surprised to be met with silence. Usually, Orlando’s music was blaring through the house, its high volume causing the glass and furniture to vibrate in accompaniment. Strange, he thought. But then he realized that he’d probably hurt the younger man’s feelings. Well, he was here now to make things right. 

As he made his way through the house he become conscious of how still and almost eerily silent everything was. Nothing was moving, there was no sound at all. Reaching the bedroom, he was surprised to find the door closed. Hmmm…maybe Orli was asleep again. 

Reaching for the knob, he turned it gently, not wanting to wake the young man. He’d just go in and change clothes, then head back to the living room to look over tomorrow’s lines. Pushing the door open softly, he looked into the room and was shocked to realize that Orlando was definitely not asleep.

Oh, he was on the bed, and he was lying down, but he was unquestionably wide awake. Amused brown eyes met startled green eyes. Viggo had to blink several times to realize exactly what he was looking at. 

Covering the king-sized bed were black satin sheets. Lying on those sheets was the most beautiful sight Viggo had ever seen and he found himself unable to breathe for a moment, his heart pounding almost painfully in his chest. Attached to the headboard was a nylon tether which was attached to a pair of black velvet handcuffs. Encased in those handcuffs were the wrists of his lover.

Forcing himself to take a much-needed breath, Viggo continued to take in the sight before him. The young man’s neck was encased in a black leather collar. And that was all. Other than that he was completely nude, stretched out in all his glory and as he drank it all in, Viggo’s thoughts were racing.

‘What…why…’

His eyes, though, continued to drink in everything. And he realized that Orlando wasn’t entirely nude. No. Tied around the young man’s penis was a huge red ribbon. 

Tearing his gaze away from the ribbon and the ‘package’ beneath it, Viggo met his lover’s eyes. Orlando was smiling in amusement and the Dane heard him chuckle softly.

“Surprise!”

“Orlando, what are you doing? Why? What’s brought all this on?”

The young man’s expression changed to one of remorse.

“Viggo. I’m so sorry about last night. I didn’t mean to fall asleep. I was just so tired. But I know I ruined our romantic evening and I’m sorry about that. I…”

“No, love. Stop.”

Orlando clamped his mouth shut, surprised at the vehemence with which Viggo spoke. 

“But, Viggo. I did.”

“No, Orli. You were exhausted and you needed to sleep. I’m glad you were able to and I’m sorry for the way I acted this morning. I was being childish.”

He watched as the brown curls flopped back and forth on the pillow as Orlando shook his head in denial.

“Viggo, no matter what you say, I did ruin our evening. Anyway, I wanted to make it up to you. So…surprise!”

A huge grin slowly crept over the Dane’s face as he realized the stupidity of arguing over the previous evening’s outcome. It didn’t matter. Right now, here in this room, that’s what mattered. Grasping his shirt he undid the buttons as quickly as he could, stripping it off and dropping it to the floor. Shoes, pants and boxers followed suit. Moving towards the bed slowly, his eyes drank in the sight before him. It was the most beautiful thing he’d ever seen in his life. Orlando. His Orlando, offering himself as a gift to his lover.

Smiling chocolate eyes met his. “I’m here my Aragorn. Here to do your bidding.”

The older man’s heart thudded in his chest, his excitement rising as were other parts of his body. He smiled to himself as he decided what he was going to do. 

“I’ll be right back, Orli. I just have to get something.” 

Dashing from the room he hurried to the hall closet, where he threw open the door and reached for a small bag, hidden in the dark recesses of the little space. Rummaging through it he finally found what he was looking for. Grabbing it, he turned on his heel and returned to his bedroom…and Orlando, who was waiting for him with a puzzled expression on his face, an expression which turned to relief when he saw his lover return.

Reaching the young man’s side, Viggo lowered himself to sit beside the supple young body. Slowly, almost reverently, he brushed the top of Orlando’s head with his fingertips, feeling the silken curls slide through his fingers. He attempted--unsuccessfully--to smooth them for a moment, before moving his fingertips downwards. Across the soft skin of the cheek, gliding downwards over the silken skin. 

‘Silken skin, silken sheets,’ ran through his fevered brain momentarily, just before he leaned down and pressed his lips to Orlando’s in a passionate kiss that was returned eagerly. Then he stopped, again leaving a very surprised young man, wondering and wanting. 

Standing, Viggo held out the objects he’d brought from the closet--a handful of rainbow-hued silk. Letting go, he allowed them to float to the black satin sheet.

The younger man was looking up at him in confusion.

“I don’t understand, Viggo. Scarves? What are those for?”

“Shhh…you’ll see, my Legolas,” Viggo replied, a wicked smile on his face.

Moving quickly, the older man quickly secured his lover’s legs to the posts at the bottom of the bed, each ankle held securely by a length of soft silk. He chuckled to himself when he saw Orlando cautiously testing his new bonds. The younger man had only a few inches of mobility and watching him test that space, and the anticipation of what was to come, sent a delicious tingle along Viggo’s nerves…a feeling that centered in his groin.

Viggo ran a tender hand down the length of his captive, caressing the soft skin with feather-light touches. Orlando’s hips rose off the bed as far as his limited mobility would allow, obviously overwhelmed by the sudden onslaught of feelings. His head was thrown back, chestnut curls spilling over the pillow, brown eyes closed in ecstasy at the wonderful feelings. When the caresses stopped, Orlando raised his head, craning to see where his lover’s hand was. 

Viggo just shook his head and smiled.

“Now, my beautiful elf. You are going to lie there and let me have my way with you.”

He reached down to pick up another scarf, this one dark blue.

“I’m going to help you. I want you to focus on what I’m doing to you, nothing else. You’re not going to cheat by peeking.”

A moment later, the scarf had been turned into a very effective blindfold.

Bending low, Viggo pressed against the glistening lips, deepening the kiss when his love began to respond.

Putting his hand on the back of Orlando’s neck, Viggo pulled his lover even closer, and continued to kiss him slowly, deliberately, with abandonment. Then the younger man was kissing him back, his lips fresh and sweet. And as Viggo’s tongue lightly probed, they opened eagerly, welcoming him in. Viggo traced along the inside of the full lower lip before plunging his tongue even further into the delicious warm cavern. This prompted a strong sucking reflex, drawing him even deeper until he found himself grinding his groin against Orlando’s side.

‘Oh God,’ Viggo thought. That was all he could think. His heart was thudding with the intensity of the moment. 

Their tongues met and dueled momentarily, licking, teasing, caressing. The Dane felt his breaths shorten and his penis, which had been hardening slowly, was now a full-blown erection, rigid and throbbing almost painfully, demanding more. He was determined to ignore it for the moment, wanting to make this experience last as long as possible and in doing so, make it pleasurable for Orlando.

Long minutes passed, minutes unbroken by all sound except the occasional moan of ecstasy. Viggo’s hands stroked across Orlando’s hard abdominal muscles and then moved up in search of his chest and nipples, licking and kissing them each in turn. The younger man squirmed and moaned under his ministrations. 

Moving his fingertips in feather-light touches down the younger man’s body, Viggo watched with pleasure as he squirmed and moaned, watched each quick intake of breath as a particularly sensitive spot was touched. Reaching for yet another silk scarf, he drew the sheer fabric across the supple young body before him, teasing the younger man with the sensations. 

The cloth was brushed lightly over the beautiful young face, teased at the soles of the feet, this forcing a quickly stifled giggle. Then, the touches were faster, the inside of a thigh, the base of the throat, the length of the young man’s rigid penis. Each time, Viggo pulled away quickly, watching in satisfaction as his lover alternately panted and held his breath, obviously overwhelmed with the sensations he was experiencing.

Reaching a hand out, he gently touched the heaving chest, stroking the younger man softly, gentling the tremors that ran throughout the now quivering body. Leaning forward, he took his lover’s lips again, even as he changed his own position.

Grabbing the nearest pillow, Viggo reached out to roll Orlando’s nearest hip upwards, inserting the pillow beneath, thereby elevating his buttocks off the mattress. Reaching into the drawer of the bedside table, he removed the small vial of vanilla massage oil he’d used on his lover’s back a few days before. Now, fingers slick with the oil smoothed it on the sensitive skin, circling and massaging gently, working their way across the beautiful body. Finally, he reached his destination and smoothed the oil on the sensitive skin around the young man’s anus, then probed deeply, carrying the lubricant inside.

Orlando moaned openly now, as the fingers stretched him wide then withdrew. Smiling at his lover’s reaction and at what was to come, Viggo moved between the younger man’s thighs, strong fingers digging into the quivering muscles there, soothing and calming. And then, thrusting, the Dane sheathed himself in one perfect motion before holding himself motionless while his lover accustomed himself to the bulk. 

Even as he experienced the ecstasy of the surrounding warmth, Viggo reached down to gently stroke and tease his ‘present,’ now standing straight and tall between their bodies. Teasing at the swollen balls, he ran his fingertips along the length of Orlando’s erection. The younger man groaned, then tried to thrust upwards, as if to force his conqueror to move. His attempt was successful, as Viggo began thrusting strongly, moving deeper and deeper inside the warm body, opening the younger man up farther than ever before.

Restrained as he was, Orlando could do nothing more than lie there and experience the sensations, the pleasure now coursing through his body.

Seeing this, Viggo smiled inwardly. Leaning down, he pressed his lips to his lover’s, kissing him deeply and passionately. At the same time, he reached down between their bodies to grasp his ‘present,’ pulling one end of the red ribbon so that the bow came undone, leaving the young man’s erection straining and firm. Closing his fingers around the hard shaft, he closed them into a fist and began pumping in the same rhythm as his movements inside the tight, warm body beneath him. 

Viggo had been too close, too long for this to last much longer. He valiantly fought the compulsion to come, but his self-control was torn by the innumerable sensations and he lost himself to an overwhelming orgasm, barely registering that Orlando had come as well.

Dazed, Viggo lowered himself to lie next to the younger man, arm draped protectively across the still-heaving chest. Reaching up, he grasped the scarf and pulled it free, revealing the still closed eyes beneath. 

“I love you.” Viggo whispered to the breathless young man.

It took a minute for Orlando to refocus from the pleasurable sensations running all through his body, but he eventually opened his eyes and met the smiling gaze of the man he loved. He smiled back.

“I love you too, Viggo.” 

“So are you relaxed now?” Viggo’s eyes twinkled with mischief as he awaited a response.

“Umm…yes, I would say so,” the Brit replied with a grin.

“Just what the doctor ordered,” Viggo laughed, shaking his head at Orlando’s puzzled expression, but not enlightening the young man as to the meaning of his words.

Instead, Viggo simply held him tighter and leaned over to kiss him again, gently at first, then deeply, possessively. Then, he rose and carefully released each of Orli’s limbs from their restraints, taking his bonds, kissing each wrist and ankle almost reverently before placing it on the bed. Moving his gaze to the young man on the bed, he found himself being overwhelmed with feelings of love and with the knowledge that he would do anything to comfort and safeguard this precious being…this precious being who was his for all time.

“I love you so much, Orli. What did I ever do to deserve you?” Viggo smiled down at the younger man, his eyes filled with love. Orlando returned his smile, but didn’t move, his body boneless and content as he sprawled across the bed. The Dane wrapped him in his arms and together, they drifted into a relaxed and comfortable sleep.


End file.
